Birthday Surprise
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: Bones dosnt Like Her birthday, Until now.. Complete now
1. Trial Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I Dont Own Bones I Just Took Them Out to Play They'll Be back Before Midnight I promise!**

Dr Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office late at night staring at the Last birthday card she ever received from her parents

/Why did they leave/ The one question she had no answer too, she started to cry it was to much at the moment, she had just finished identifying 3 bodies found in the trunk of a car, A female, A male and a young girl, they had identified them as the Carlson's a family who had been missing for 3 years. The case affected Temp more then the others because she had no idea of what happened to her family and most likely never would find out.

In the midst of her sobbing Temperance didn't see special agent Seely Booth Standing in her door frame /Whys She Crying/ He Thought until he saw the birthday card on her desk

Flash Back!

"I need you to look for a Doctor Temperance Brennan" He Asked Tom the database guy. It took about four seconds to come up with a File, He looked through the information finding out as much as he could about his partner before he had to go find her to continue the investigation.

End of flash back

One bit of information floated in his mind now. DOB: 21st March …..

He looked at his watch. 20th of March it Shone at him.

/Its her birthday tomorrow! That card must be a birthday card/ Without making a sound he left deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to disturb her at the moment.

Temperance had no idea what time it was when she left to go home All she knew was that when she got home she fell straight asleep as soon she hit the bed. When she got up the next morning she Took a shower , changed and left for work, She didn't care that she was late for once usually she got to work at 6 in the morning, she looked at the clock in her dashboard It was 10.15.

/Only Ange knows it's my birthday and she understands I don't like having a big deal made about it so its Safe I'll just say I was tired that's why I slept in/

When she got into her office though it was obvious someone else other then Ange knew that it was her birthday, sitting on her desk their was a brightly wrapped box with a card sitting on top crossing to her desk warily she picked up the card and opened it on the front their was a picture of a teddy bear but written on the inside was "Happy Birthday Bones Love Booth" She smiled and placed the card on her desk and opened the box inside their was a teddy bear Holding a picture frame inside the frame their was a picture of her and what Booth referred to as the "Squint squad" It was one that had been taken for a scientific journal somehow Booth had gotten a copy of it from them. Tempe smiled suddenly the day ahead didn't look so bad.

**A/N** I couldn't remember how Old Dr Brennan is so That's why the date isn't finished And this is my first Published Fanfic so If anything is wrong please tell me! Thanks! And Yeah If you want A Chapter Review Otherwise it will stay like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still Don't Own Bones! Would love to mmmm Booth… wipes drool away Cough Yes Anyway Don't own them They'll Be back By Morning!. Temp May be a Little Occ. But you know You cant write a Nice story about some grumpy person! Well at least I cant XD 

Tempe was working on the next chapter in her book when Ange walked in "Morning Tempe.. Whoa who gave you the teddy Bear?" Temperance looked up "Oh just Booth"

Ange squealed at this bit of info "Hun This guy has it bad for you! I mean a teddy bear on your birthday? How did he even know? you hate your birthday?"

"I do not hate it! Just the memories it brings" she noted trying to steer Ange away from the subject of Booth and the fact that Ange thinks he has a 'thing' For her

"But this year maybe I could handle having a little birthday dinner at Sid's!" Temperance said looking up from her computer

"Meet me at Sid's after work? You have to come"

"Hon you know I'm going to be there as long as you invite Hodgins, Zach and of course Booth"

" Do I have to!" She watched Angela Smile Tempe wanted Booth to be their but she had to pretend For sake of her reputation as a cold distant person

"Fine Tell Hodgin's And Zach I'll most likely talk to Booth later" With that statement Temp continued to work on her book.

Booth was sitting at his desk when Temperance walked in.

/Uh oh she's going to hurt me isn't she about the teddy bear dam I knew I shouldn't have given it to her/

"Thanks for the teddy Booth, I just finished reviewing the notes I made on the Carlson case I'm Sure I got everything Right" She said dropping a thick file on his desk.

"Hey me and the 'Squint Squad' Are going out for my birthday dinner after work you want to come?" She asked on her way out the door.

/I thought she didn't like her birthday/ Booth was confused. "Sure I'll come"

"Meet us at Sid's then"

"Why Sid's?"

"Cause the foods nice and I can't think of anywhere else where I would want to have it" She stuck her head round the door frame and poked her tongue out at him "Bubi!"

She lent on the wall out side his office. /Whew that was Easier then I though/

Booth leaned back in his chair /This is going to be interesting/

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update, Ideas haven't exactly been flowing right now also the fact I haven't been feeling the best XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bones never will. Last chappie probably OR it's the last one I'm writing willingly. 

Dr Brennan was lying on her couch watching her television but not really seeing it, she was relieving what was possibly the best day she had, had for a while, She had arrived at Sid's to find Booth already there sitting in a booth at the back that was decorated with balloon's and a few streamers

"What's this Booth?" she had asked him

"Hey" he said with a sheepish grin on his face "This wasn't my idea I let it slip to Sid that it was your birthday and he went all out and decorated a booth for you"

Tempe walked over to the bar and up to Sid And gave him a kiss on the cheek

"thanks Sid that's really nice" She then walked over to Booth and sat next to him

"What was that all about" he said with a stunned look on his face

"Hmmm what was what?" she said knowing what he meant but just not wanting to say anything.

/I've been really happy today what's wrong with me/

/She's been really happy today…. I wonder if she's feeling alright/

Just then Ange and the rest of the gang arrived and sat down "Your late Angela" Temperance said mock angry.

"Sorry sweetie but we thought you might want presents!" Ange said grinning at her best friend.

"You didn't have to get me anything guys you know having you here is enough" Tempe answered.

" Yeah well we couldn't exactly let Booth stand us up with that teddy bear he gave you this morning"

Hodgin's Gasped " No naughty lingerie I'm ashamed of you Booth!"

"Sorry for wanting to stay alive!" was Booths answer to that question.

The rest of the night had been great fun, Angela had insisted they sing happy birthday when Sid brought out a cake which Booth admitted to asking Sid to make despite Temperance's protests saying this was supposed to be just a nice dinner, after that she got to open her presents, From Angela she got a beautiful jade necklace and from Hodgin's and Zach they gave her a boxed set of leather bound scientific encyclopaedias.

They stayed for another 2 hours just talking and relaxing well after Angela insisted on Everyone kissing the Birthday girl She wasn't to sure she liked it when Hodgin's and Zach did but she wasn't going to complain about Booth though. Over all Tempe had loved her birthday for the first time in years but now it was time to sleep after all she had work tomorrow.

**A/N:** Sorry if you don't like the ending but I've had writers block lately and I tried I really did but It just wouldn't really work so hers the chapter and if you don't like it to bad. Bye guys xox


End file.
